¿Puede morir la muerte?
by Ruedi
Summary: La angustia corroe a Botan, presa del llanto y la tristeza. ¿Encontrará un jardín de primavera que ahuyente la oscura noche?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, Studi Pierrot, etc.)_

¿Puede morir la muerte?

 **Capítulo único**

¿Qué haces cuando sientes deseos de morir y no puedes? ¿Cuándo la angustia te invade y tus emociones afloran, haciéndote pensar mil y una barbaridades que desearías que jamás pasaran?

Ya era el alma número cincuenta de esa noche y Botan sentía desfallecerse: estaba acostumbrada a tanta cantidad de almas… ¿Pero que todas fueran tan deprimentes? ¿Tan pesimistas, tan angustiantes? Su típica alegría estaba por los suelos, enterrada a miles de kilómetros, aún más profundo del último nivel del mundo de los demonios.

Escuchaba el relato triste de un pobre anciano que jamás había sido feliz: todas las calamidades le habían pasado a él. Y Botan sólo podía pensar "por favor, cállese ya, no puedo más de tanta angustia". Pero se mordió sus palabras, las tragó y las retuvo en lo más profundo de su alma, que era lo único que conservaba propio.

Respiró cuando dejó al señor y pudo volar libre por el cielo nocturno. Pero éste, también, se empecinaba en mostrar la tristeza: noche invernal, fría, oscura, sin luna y sin un alma (a excepción de ella) por la ciudad. Era de madrugada, tarde y la gente viva dormía o hacía quién sabe qué actividades.

La muchacha voló hasta el alféizar de una ventana, con las cortinas que tapaban el interior del departamento, en un piso alto, se sentó y se corporizó: sintió en ese cuerpo de muñeca el frío espeluznante, el viento cortante, el cielo negro, tenebroso y la ausencia de sonido aún más tremebunda que la oscuridad de la noche.

Y, allí, sola en medio de una ciudad vacía, sintió el miedo de la muerte, tan claro como cuando había muerto por voz primera: no recordaba la circunstancias, pero sí el dolor y el sufrimiento. Y se preguntó si ése dolor también lo sentían sus amigos… Ése amargo dolor de sentir la pérdida irrefrenable de un ser querido, la falta del calor de la vida.

¿Qué sería de Yuusuke cuando Keiko muriera? No podía ni imaginar la cara de su amigo ante eso: con sólo recordar a Atsuko llorar y sufrir la muerte de su único hijo, la hacía estremecer y no por el frío que sentía. ¿Sería él capaz de sobrellevarlo? Tal vez sí, pero Botan estaba tan entristecida por esa idea que no podía sacarse de la mente a un Yuusuke devastado por el fallecimiento de su compañera. Keiko era una simple humana, viviría muchísimo menos que él, por su condición de mazoku…

…¿Y si Yuusuke intentara suicidarse?

¡Por todos los cielos, basta! ¿Cómo podía ella pensar tamañas y horribles cosas? ¡El dolor le era tan insoportable, tan fuerte y tan agudo que sus llantos se escuchaban a miles de kilómetros de haber habido alguien capaz de verla! Ahora sí, parecía una triste alma en pena, pero angustiante y deprimida.

Su llanto se intensificó y pensó en muchas opciones catastróficas. Tantas que sintió la muerte corriendo por ese cuerpo falso. ¿Cómo parar el dolor, cómo dar vida a la muerte? Si es el fin de todo.

Se lamentaba y lloraba, así como Genkai cuando murió la primera vez…

Sus lágrimas y su depresión despertaron al dueño del departamento que, confundido y dormido, abrió la ventana y el gélido viento lo despertó un poco.

— ¿Botan? ¿Estás llorando?

La muchacha se dio vuelta: tenía la cara roja, los ojos hinchados y las mejillas húmedas. Hipaba de sus tristes llantos y se sorprendió al encontrar la cara de su amigo Kurama, entre dormido y preocupado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Pasa —él se hizo a un lado y ella, a paso lento, secándose las gruesas lágrimas, entró al reconfortante cuarto de su amigo. Se sentó en la cama de sábanas revueltas, sin ánimos, y siguió llorando, en silencio.

Kurama fue a buscar una manta y se le puso encima. Acto seguido, se sentó al lado de ella y volvió a preguntarle el motivo de tan tamaña angustia, algo impropio en Botan, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa para cada situación. Ella no respondió rápidamente y sólo hipaba y balbuceaba unas palabras sueltas. Se aferraba a la manta que el pelirrojo le había dado, con fuerza.

De pronto, ella sintió un fuerte olor, un dulce aroma a flores, a primavera, a vida… Enjugó sus lágrimas y su rostro con las mangas del kimono y, el espectáculo que vio, la dejó pasmada: en todo el piso crecían todo tipo de flores, pero las rosas rojas eran las que daban un aroma más fuerte. Vio a Kurama, quien tomaba una con sutil delicadeza y se la obsequiaba con una brillante sonrisa.

—No sé por qué lloras, pero creo que al ser parte de la muerte debe ser angustiante en ocasiones —la chica tomó la flor con cuidado y la vio: era de un rojo vibrante, brillaba como un sol y sus pétalos eran suaves como el terciopelo. Y su aroma… dulce como la vida.

Y la chica sonrió.

Dejó de llorar y mostró una sonrisa. Olió el perfume de la flor y sintió que una magia extraña empezaba a surgir dentro de ella. Volvió a mirar a Kurama, esta vez, más calmada, y le contó todas las angustias que había tenido ese día. El pelirrojo la escuchó, paciente y atento. Cuando terminó, él le acarició el cabello, haciéndolo revolver graciosamente.

—No tienes que preocuparte de esas cosas —empezó—. Nosotros vivimos como podemos y queremos. Cuando tú vayas a buscarnos sabemos que nada será triste, pues siempre vas a ponerle alegría a la muerte, Botan —aquello la reconfortó—. No creo que debas dejar que la muerte te mate, sino, más bien, dejar que la muerte sea vida, sea color y sea alegría, como lo eres tú.

Botan lloró: pero no eran saladas esas lágrimas, eran dulces y le hacía cosquillas cuando rozaba la piel de su rostro. Dejó caer la rosa en su rezago y abrazó a Kurama con toda la fuerza que tenía, impregnándose el aroma a rosas más profundamente que antes.

—Gracias —le susurró ella, agradecida de encontrar un campo de colores en medio de la fría y oscura noche.

Kurama correspondió al abrazo. Y las flores de ese nuevo jardín florecieron más hermosas y más brillantes que nunca.

Jamás volvería a sentir angustia de la muerte. Ella no, al menos: sonreiría y alegraría a todos como solía hacer.

OoOoOoO

Hace muchos años leí un fanfiction llamado "cuando la muerte se muere", o creo que algo así se llamaba el escrito, en cuestión. Y trataba, justamente, el dolo de Botan de encontrar a Kurama muerto, el dolor de perder a un amigo querido, tanto como cuando había perdido a Genkai (creo que tenía un tinte romántico, pero no me acuerdo). Y, ayer a la noche, recordé eso y tuve deseos de escribir ése dolor. Tal vez no lo expresé bien, hace tiempo no escribo, pero tenía muchas ganas.

Espero que les guste. Encuentro que escribir angustias me apasiona mucho. Mucho más que cualquier otro género… Con los años me puse menos romántica y más trágica, ja ja!

Saludos!


End file.
